Trench type Schottky rectifiers are well known. In these devices, a trench structure is first formed in a silicon body and a deposited or thermally grown oxide is formed to line the trench walls. The trenches are then filled with conductive polysilicon or other conductive material. A Schottky barrier metal is then deposited on the tops of the device mesas between trenches. The overall efficiency of the elemental cell is generally defined by the dielectric constant k of the silicon dioxide gate, among other factors. Further, the process requires plural mask steps for the formation of the device. (It is generally not a self-aligned process.)